


We're So Paris

by wreckingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a French tutor and Harry may or may not actually need help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're So Paris

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I don't know I just had this idea and I really wanted to write it. It's unedited so I'm sorry for any typos!
> 
> Thanks to redstreet for translating this into Russian, which you can read [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1594871)!
> 
>  
> 
> Title from [Nobody Compares](http://youtu.be/hOhOhH1NNc4) by One Direction.

Louis didn’t really expect anyone to show up. 

The day before, he’d somehow let his French teacher talk him into being an after school tutor. “It’ll be good for your college applications!” Madame Woods had told him. So he’d accepted, making a mental note to stick that in the activities section of his Common App when he got home. 

The first day saw him sitting at a round table in the library with three of his best mates—Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik—and commiserating over stress from college applications and relationships. Liam fretted over going over the word limit for his application essay, Zayn complained about being too busy to go out with his girlfriend, Niall whined about being hungry, and Louis just tried to make everyone laugh a little. Nobody came that day. 

So that was how Louis Tomlinson found himself sitting in the corner of the library eating an apple by himself that day. Sighing, he checked his phone. A little after three. None of his friends had come, probably not too keen on the idea of another eventless hour. Louis was determined to stay, though, even though he’d much rather be out on the pitch playing football with Liam and Niall. Someone was bound to come in needing help sometime. Plus, for every person he tutored, he’d get community service hours, which he desperately needed. 

“Um, hi?” called a soft voice. 

“Sorry, did you need something?” Louis looked up to see a boy standing over him with a French textbook in his arms. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m looking for the French tutors,” the boy said slowly, his words measured and careful. 

“That’d be me,” Louis said with a smile. “I’m the only one here, so, sorry, but you’re just going to have to deal with me.” He stood up. “Louis Tomlinson.” 

“I’m Harry.” 

“Harry, then. Are you a freshman? Haven’t seen you around before,” Louis said as Harry pulled out a chair across from him. 

“No, I’m a sophomore. Just moved here.” 

“So then, what do you need help with?” 

“Uh, this chapter.” Harry opened his textbook and flipped it around so I could read it. “I just don’t understand it.” 

 _Ah_. It was basic stuff for Louis, and he remembered it all very well. “Oh, alright.” 

The two spent the next hour reviewing verb endings and conjugation, ending with Louis making up a short quiz on the spot, which Harry passed decently enough for just having gone over the material. 

“I have to go,” Harry said as the clock hit four. 

“Before you do, fill this out for me?” Louis slid the tutoring form across the table to Harry. “It just needs your name and grade and basically whether you thought I sucked at this or not.” 

Harry grinned as he filled in the form. Louis packed the rest of his books and pens up. 

“Bye, then.” Harry handed the form back, stood up, and walked out without another word. 

“Bye!” Louis called after him before turning his attention to the feedback section of the form. In the space where the tutee was supposed to write comments on the tutor, Harry had only drawn a smiley face. 

Louis found himself smiling as well. 

 

That was a Tuesday. On Wednesday, Zayn pulled up outside of Louis’ house to give him a ride to school, as he always did. 

“Hey, Lou.” Zayn greeted Louis with a brofist. 

“Hey, Zayn. Get to see Perrie last night at all?” Louis asked. 

Zayn shook his head as he tore out of Louis’ driveway far faster than the neighborhood speed limit allowed. “Nah, I was too busy.” 

“Even though you skipped tutoring?” 

“Yeah, I still had no time. AP Chemistry is _killing me_.” Zayn dragged out his last two words for dramatic effect. 

“Why’d you even take it? You don’t even like science.” Louis raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I know, but I needed another science credit and the environmental science class was full.” 

On the way to school, Zayn stopped to pick up Liam and Niall, who lived two houses apart from each other very close to the school. Niall was already standing at the end of his driveway, but Liam was nowhere to be seen 

“Louis always gets shotgun!” Niall whined as he slid into the backseat. 

“Not my fault I’m closest to Zayn’s house,” Louis shot back amiably, poking his head out the window to look for Liam. He saw a male figure walking down the sidewalk, so he called out. “Hey, Li! Ready to go or what?” 

The boy looked up, and Louis’ next sentence died halfway to his mouth. It wasn’t Liam, it was…Harry? 

Harry broke into a smile. “Good morning, Louis. I didn’t know you lived here.” 

“I, uh, I don’t actually. My friends do.” Louis smiled back at the younger boy. 

Harry was closer now. He has dimples, Louis noted, little crescent indents in his cheeks when he smiled, which was often. _How cute_ , Louis found himself thinking. 

“I know, I’m just adorable, aren’t I?” Niall flipped his hair dramatically. 

“Wait, what?” Louis looked sharply at the blond boy. 

“You said something about being cute. Obviously you were talking about me,” Niall said with a cheeky grin. 

“Nah, he’s talking to someone else.” Zayn leaned toward Louis to try to catch a glimpse of Harry. “Lou, who’s this?” 

“Oh—he came in for tutoring yesterday after you all left me.” Louis glared at each of his friends in turn. 

“Oh.” Niall nodded knowingly. “How convenient that you just happen to be a French tutor.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Louis had exactly no idea what Niall was getting at, but before he could say any more Harry spoke again. 

Somehow, he’d caught up to the car and was resting his arms on the sill of Louis’ open window. “Hey, I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you?” 

“Yeah, sure. Hey, do you need a ride?” Louis offered, ignoring Zayn’s groans. 

Harry shook his head. “No, thanks, I just walk.” 

“I could give you a ride if you ever needed one,” Louis went on. 

“Hi, I’m Zayn, Louis’ friend,” Zayn cut in with a quick wave, “and we’ve got to go.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” Harry smiled as Zayn peeled out of Niall’s driveway at an alarming speed. 

Niall was laughing hysterically in the backseat by himself and he sounded ridiculous. “What?” Louis snapped, reaching back to smack his friend upside the head. “Shut up, you sound stupid.” 

“French tutor,” Niall just gasped in between laughs. 

“Explain yourself!” Louis rolled his eyes, then turned to Zayn. “Do you know what he means?” 

Zayn, to Louis’ surprise, was biting back a laugh. “I think I do. It’s ‘cause—like, French is the language of love, isn’t it?” 

“Exactly!” Niall crowed. 

“I still don’t get it.” Louis slumped down in his seat. “Why are my best friends so weird?” 

“Language of love. You know, romance. All that cute shit.” Niall gasped suddenly. “Aw, Lou! You were talking about _him_ when you said cute before!” 

“I was not!” Louis lied, knowing full well that his friends knew exactly when he was lying. 

“You’re lying. Your ears are turning red!” Zayn declared as Niall dissolved into laughter again. 

“It’s okay, he _is_ cute, Lou,” Niall said in what was obviously a misguided attempt at support for a crush Louis didn’t even have. 

“Thanks, boys, but I think I’ve got better things to do than fall in love,” Louis quipped. 

“At least tell us his name.” 

“Are we girls at a sleepover or something?” Louis rolled his eyes. Zayn and Niall were acting exactly like his sister’s friends when they came over. They’d stay up late talking about who liked who and who was dating and who wasn’t but should be and…ugh, they always made it more complicated than it needed to be. 

“You’re avoiding the question. What’s his name, Lou?” Niall reached forward to poke Louis’ face. 

Louis batted Niall’s hand away. “Okay, you’re officially five years old.” He sighed. “Harry.” 

“Harry? Oh, so that’s Harry,” Niall said, suddenly sober. 

“You know him?”

“Yeah, the kid who lives next door to me’s in Harry’s grade. I’ve heard his name, but never really met him. He’s got a funny last name, hasn’t he? It’s something like Sta—no, wait, it’s Styles.” 

“You’re one to talk, _Horan_ ,” Zayn retorted from the driver’s seat. 

“Styles, though. Like, a hairstyle.” Niall laughed quietly to himself. 

Louis resisted the urge to tell Niall off, even if he was only joking. _Harry Styles._ Louis quite liked the sound of that. It had a nice flow, and was kind of adorable. It fit the boy, somehow. _Harry Styles._

Louis only realized he hadn’t bothered to fight the grin that found its way onto his face after Zayn pointed it out. 

Oh, shit.

  

 

Louis made it through the day’s classes as he always did—with just enough focus to do decently and just enough sass to make it fun. And he only thought about Harry twelve times. Not that he was counting. 

Zayn and Niall, though, wouldn’t stop teasing him about Harry all day, and though Louis knew it was all in good fun it was starting to grate on his nerves. Because he’d never admit it, but he was starting to acknowledge that yeah, he have a crush on Harry. A _really_ small crush. 

When he asked his friends if they were staying for tutoring, Zayn just smirked. “No, we’ll let you have your time with Harry.” 

Louis squinted in embarrassment. “Shut up, it’s not like that.” 

“Give him _bisoux_ ,” Niall added with a wink before scurrying down the hallway after Zayn. 

Louis rolled his eyes, but slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed into the library. He was surprised to see someone already sitting at the corner table Louis had sort of-not really claimed as his. 

The person turned around. “Hi, Louis,” Harry said with a smile. 

Louis blinked. “Uh, hi, Harry. You’re here early,” he said, glancing up at the clock. Sure enough, it was five minutes before tutoring officially started. 

Harry’s face fell. “Sorry? I…I just needed help…I have a test tomorrow and—” 

Louis cut him off. “It’s alright, it’s alright, goodness Harry, don’t worry yourself about it.” He slid into the seat next to Harry. “I’m just surprised. We don’t usually get people to tutor…let alone anyone coming in early,” he said. “So let’s see, is this test on what we went over yesterday?” Harry nodded. “Then let’s get started and maybe we can get you out of here a little early, yeah?”

 

The next day, Louis didn’t expect Harry to come in, not right after a test. But sure enough, at three o’clock on the dot, Harry came into the library, heading straight for Louis’ table. 

“Back again?” Louis raised an eyebrow. “This is getting to be like private tutoring, Harry,” he teased the younger boy. 

Harry blushed slightly, a rosy glow tinting his pale cheeks. “I…just wanted to say hi.” 

“How’d your test go?” 

“Okay, I think.” Harry shrugged. “Could have been worse, though. You helped. A lot.” 

Louis grinned. “Glad I did, then. Come back tomorrow and let me know how you did.”

   

“LOUIS!” 

Louis looked up in alarm to see Harry sprinting toward him waving a sheet of paper. “Christ, Harry, slow down and shut up. The librarians are _not_ nice about running or being loud in the library,” he hissed. 

Harry looked sheepish, but only for a second. “Look, Louis!” he exclaimed in a whisper-shout, thrusting the paper at Louis. 

Louis took it and grinned. “B+? Harry, that’s great! I knew you could do it!” For a kid who’d come in not knowing how to conjugate verbs, a B+ was pretty good, Louis though to himself. Harry beamed, proud of himself. “Looks like my job is done, then,” Louis went on, handing the paper back. 

Harry looked crestfallen. “What do you mean?” he inquired, brow furrowing and green eyes clouding. 

“You’ve got a pretty good handle on things. Now that you’ve got this stuff, the rest won’t be too bad. You pick things up quick, which is really great.” Louis smiled, confused as to why Harry looked so sad. “Hey,” he said, “why so sad? You did really well on your test, and you know the material pretty well.” 

“I liked coming to tutoring,” Harry said, so quietly Louis barely heard. 

“You can stop by anytime you like,” Louis began, when suddenly Harry slid into the chair next to him and threw his arms around Louis in a hug. 

“Thank you,” Harry whispered. 

“Uh…yeah, any time.” Louis returned the embrace, patting the younger boy on the back. It probably should have been awkward, but it wasn’t. for the first time Louis noticed how big Harry actually was, for being younger than Louis. Harry’s body enveloped Louis’ smaller frame, and Louis liked the way his arms fit under Harry’s. 

Then Harry was pulling back, still beaming, and skipped—literally _skipped_ —away. 

Louis shook his head. The boy was a mystery. A really adorable, really attractive mystery. 

 

Harry took full advantage of Louis’ offer and started visiting the library every day. Louis had long since stopped expecting other tutees, and his friends had long stopped showing up. So it became a routine—every day from three to four, they would sit in the library, chatting about everything under the sun. Louis learned all about Harry’s sister and his love for music, and in return he told Harry about his own sisters and the colleges he was applying to. 

And as they sat and talked, Louis found himself looking at Harry, really looking, taking in the details he’d overlooked when he was just filling his role as a tutor.  He took in the dark curls that fell over Harry’s ears in pillow-soft ringlets, the green irises more vibrant than the first grass of spring, the delicately shaped pink lips, the smooth planes and angles that made up Harry’s jaw. 

It was a Friday when Harry caught Louis staring. “Lou. Lou. _Lou_ ,” Harry repeated. 

Louis had to physically shake his head to bring himself back to the present. “Huh, sorry?” 

Harry smirked. “I saw you.” 

“What?” Louis went on the defensive even though he knew he’d been found out. 

“Staring at me.” Harry looked amused, and his smile would have given anyone butterflies, but all Louis felt was embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, biting his lip and glancing down at his arms, folded on the table. 

“S’okay. You’re funny, Lou, you know that?” Harry poked Louis’ cheek teasingly and tugged on a piece of Louis’ fringe. 

And _that_ really threw Louis for a loop. So he could hardly be blamed for what he did next. 

Without thinking about it, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Harry’s. 

He’d meant it to be a quick kiss, but Harry responded with more enthusiasm than Louis expected. He tasted of sweet tea and lemons, and Louis couldn’t get enough. It was with great effort he pulled away. “The librarians,” he explained absently, too focused on Harry to say anything else. Jesus, all Louis did was kiss the boy and he looked gone. Harry’s eyes had gone glassy and wide, and his lips were a shade of red that bordered on inappropriate. 

Harry nodded, slack-jawed. “Louis…” 

“You doing anything tonight?” Louis asked before he could stop himself. “Come home with me.” 

Harry just nodded again, standing and gathering his backpack without a word. Louis led them out of the library and out to the parking lot, one hand on Harry’s shoulder to guide him. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but it felt right. 

Louis might have broken the speed limit a couple of times driving home, but neither of them cared. Harry didn’t utter a word, just sat doe-eyed in the passenger seat, but was surprisingly quick to jump out of the car once Louis stopped. 

Thankful his mum was out and his sisters still at school, Louis ran up to his bedroom, Harry right behind. He kicked the door open, tugging Harry inside by the wrist, and the second the door shut he attacked Harry’s lips again, pinning the younger boy to the door. He didn’t have to fight too hard to dominate the kiss; Harry was incredibly receptive, just letting Louis have his mouth, and the thought made Louis’ cock twitch in his pants. 

“Wanted…wanted you, Lou,” Harry gasped out between frenetic kisses. 

Louis paused. “Really?” He tore his lips from Harry’s, opting to suck a line of kisses down Harry’s neck and jawline. 

“I—fuck!—yeah, really.” Harry sagged against the door, head falling back with a light _thunk_. 

“Good.” Louis licked at the curve of Harry’s ear, making the boy whimper. “Because I want you, too.” 

Harry moaned at that, and suddenly Louis found their positions reversed. Somehow Harry had managed to switch their places and now Louis was the one with his back against the door. Harry, now, was sinking to his knees—fuck. 

“Christ, Harry, you’re so—aah!” Louis gasped as Harry leaned into the bulge in the front of his pants, nuzzling it with his nose and mouth. Fingers shaking, Louis moved to undo his zipper but Harry batted his hands away like a cat and did it himself; one swift move and Louis’ pants and boxers were on the floor around his ankles, and then he realized Harry’s were gone too. How long had they been off, he wondered absently. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts yet again when Harry wrapped a large hand around Louis’ cock. “Oh, my god,” Harry breathed. “You’re so big, Lou…so thick…can I?” he asked breathlessly, glancing up at Louis and looking downright sinful, with his glassy eyes and parted crimson lips and Louis’ cock in his hand. 

“Can you what?” 

Harry blushed, which only made him look more innocent and made Louis harder in Harry’s hand. “Can I…can I blow you?” 

Louis could only nod. Harry was a contradiction of innocence and danger and whatever it was only turned Louis on more. 

Still holding the base, Harry leaned in and started mouthing at Louis’ cock, covering the entire length with little kisses and kitten licks that drove Louis up the wall with lust. “Harry, don’t tease,” he hissed. 

And suddenly Harry sucked him down, and Louis’ knees buckled as he reminded himself to be careful what he wished for around Harry. The boy was so eager to please. 

Louis looked down at the boy at his feet, admiring the way Harry’s lips stretched out around his girth. It was cute the way Harry’s brow furrowed as he concentrated on taking more of Louis in his mouth, how his nostrils flared as he struggled to breathe around the cock in his mouth. And yet Louis could tell his was not Harry’s first blowjob. He found himself marveling at how Harry used his tongue, at the way he hollowed his cheeks and sucked with just the right pressure. 

Louis knew he wouldn’t last long. Dazed with pleasure, he reached down and gripped Harry’s curls lightly, brushing them off his face. Harry’s eyes met his, and fuck, that was it. “Shit, Harry, gonna come…” He started to guide Harry’s head off of him but Harry made a noise of protest in his throat and refused to move. “Oh, fuck…” 

With a shudder that made his bedroom door shake, Louis came in Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed as much as he could but couldn’t quite get all of it; when he sat back on his heels, Louis could see a few drops escape the corner of Harry’s mouth. 

“Oh my god, Harry, that was incredible,” Louis gasped, still trying to catch his breath. “Let me—“ 

Harry grinned, and lay back on the floor, his own cock stiff and leaking. “Was rubbing myself while I sucked you off…don’t need much at all…” The younger boy’s voice was raspy and wrecked and Louis loved it. Not wasting any time, Louis dropped to the floor and licked at the head of Harry’s cock a few times. That was all it took. Harry came with soft whimpers, and Louis fit his mouth over Harry so he could swallow it before rolling over onto his back. 

For a while they just lay there as their breathing evened out and their chests stopped heaving. 

“Lou?” Harry’s voice called softly. 

“Yeah, Harry?” Louis sat up, immediately worried. 

“Can I tell you something?” 

“Anything at all.” 

Harry grinned impishly. “You know, I only really needed help that first time.” 

Louis raised an eyebrow. “What about that test?” 

“I didn’t really need the help then.” 

“So you pretended to need help to come and see me?” Louis chuckled softly. 

“Yeah,” Harry admitted. 

“You know, Harry,” Louis purred, his mouth close to Harry’s ear, “that was pretty naughty, wasn’t it? Lying just to see me. I should punish you for that.” 

Louis could physically feel the shiver that ran through Harry’s body at that. “Please?” Harry begged shamelessly. 

Louis grinned. “Maybe another day. Don’t want to move too fast, do we, love?” 

Harry made a contented little sound and nuzzled Louis’ face like a kitten. “I like you, Lou.” 

“I like you too, Harry.” 

 

Harry stopped coming to French tutoring after that, and it wasn’t long until Louis quit. Lack of students was his reason, he explained to Madame Woods, who was initially upset but understood. 

That didn’t mean Louis stopped teaching Harry French, though. He taught Harry all the words to talk about their sexual escapades, the words to talk about the curls and eyes and dimples that Louis adored, the words to talk about every part of their bodies. 

One day, months later, as they lay on Louis’ bed cuddling, Harry leaned over to whisper something in Louis’ ear. “ _Je t’aime_.” 

Louis froze, his hands in the midst of carding through Harry’s hair. “What?” was all he could muster. 

“ _Je t’aime_. I looked it up. Is it right?” 

Louis could only nod. “ _Oui. Et, je t’adore. Je t’aime aussi_.” I adore you. I love you too. 

Harry’s smile was radiant, like gold in the pale light filtering in through Louis’ window. 

Language of love, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so that French at the end I'm not sure is right, my French is awfully rusty but I tried. Hope you enjoyed it! xx
> 
> tumblr: [lourresistible](http://lourresistible.tumblr.com)


End file.
